warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Lakekit (K) - EOD 18:26, December 21, 2012 (UTC) What exactly is that white supposed to be? A streak of fur...? A white stripe. 15:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. Can you make it a little fuzzier? Try smudging it or something. REuploaded 09:45, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a bit more. Hazeleye 00:41, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Also lighten it. EOD. 11:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) REuploaded 08:04, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Cloudkit (K) - EOD 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading a lot. Reuploaded 09:47, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Blur the orange. Hazeleye 00:42, January 3, 2013 (UTC) EOD. 11:57, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:05, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Bravekit (K) - CBA 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you define the shading a tad? I know, bi-colored are a butt to shade. XD REuploaded 09:51, December 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Thistlekit (K) - CBA 18:56, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the shading on the face, and add some to the lower part of Thistlekit's head. It wouldn't make much sense to have no shading on the lower part, and shading on the side. lol. Nice color choice ouo REuploaded 09:55, December 23, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 11:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hawkkit (K) 19:09, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Blur the scars on the haunch, and try and round out the tailtip. Having it straight like that doesn't look accurate. That's just me, however. xD REuploaded 09:56, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Darken the nose a tad. 11:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded 08:07, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Weaselpaw (A) - EOD Weaselpaw... Redoing him. My charart skills are a bit rusty so it kinda sucks. Sorry Hazeleye 03:13, January 3, 2013 (UTC) It looks wonderful. Maybe darken the nose, I am not sure if it is needed, but it sort of looks too close to the fur color. Otherwise, I like it. 15:48, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Dull the highlights a tad. EOD. 11:59, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Glitterpaw (A) here, I mades a charart :3. Glitterpaw, from The Tabby Stripes. She's supposed to have golden speckles to make her look glittery, but it looks more like she has measels :P ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 21:43, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I think it's gorgeous. Darken the nose and define the shading a little. 12:00, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 23:39, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Tabbykit (K) Yesh, I mades two chararts! :D. By the way, when have you ever known Rowan to be good at pinks? :( I cannot do decent scars. ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 22:05, January 22, 2013 (UTC) All lies. I'd say you have the right colour, just make the ends pointier and more defined. 12:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Reuploaded ButterfallDamn squids...[[The Memory Chasers| stole my BUDDER! ]] 23:35, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Trinity (K) This is Trinity from Thawing Frost, she probably looks horrible but I would'nt expect much since she is one of my first chararts ;). 11:33, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Maybe darken the nose. I can't really tell, but it looks like on the tail, the is lineart blurded slightly where the black meets the white. Otherwise, I like it. :) 08:10, January 30, 2013 (UTC)